Chocolate Frosting
by Martata
Summary: After Mello and Matt move in together... What does happen in that flat? Yaoi. Humour.
1. Always imagined

Matt POV

White snowflakes landed lightly in my boyfriend's (well, actually, that's just a fantasy) hair. I found myself staring at his hair. It had turned grey and I started to giggle.

"What's so funny Matt?"

"Nothing. Its just your hair is grey."

"No, its not! It just appears to be grey."

"You need 'Just for Men'." I joked.

"I AM ONLY 19, I DO NOT NEED JUST FOR MEN!" He groaned, shaking his head as he stared off in to the distance. I had my goggles on as usual but they were all wet so I couldn't see him properly. But I watched him anyway, content with the fogged up image I had.

"Mels?"

"What? I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Oreos."

I couldn't help but smirk. Sometimes I wonder why love him. Really I do. I just wish he loved me back.

As we turned down our street, I watched his movements carefully. He unlocked the door of our apartment and stormed upstairs. Typical, Mello. If you're pissed off, storm upstairs and lock yourself in a room for an hour or so. I think I'll go on my Xbox to take my mind off things.

"BAM! YEEEESSSSS! YOU'RE SO DEAD, ALIEN BASTARD!"

I was finally on the 361st level on my new Star Trek game. Pretty impressive for an hour's work. Well, until Mello walked in front of the screen. "Damn you, Mels! Can you move! PLEASE!" I screamed. I had stood up by then, but all it took to make me slump back down was the big, red 'GAME OVER' that appeared on the screen.

"NOOOO!"

I really hated him now. Well, hate is a strong word.

"What?! You better have a good reason for making me lose!"

"Well, yeah, kind of."

"You need to make it up to me. And unless you buy me freakin' solid gold goggles or a 1000 pack of fags, there isn't much else you can do."

"Not even this?" He leant in and kissed me gently on the lips.

Jesus Christ! I'd been visualising this for ages. But . . . I never thought it would actually HAPPEN.

I reacted quickly and kissed him passionately back.

Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if its a bit short R &R please. Next chapter carries on Mello POV any ideas?


	2. I dont like them

Right second chapter now. I'm aiming to do at least 10 chapters but I don't know if I will. This is a follow on from the previous chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Kitori-xxx. Read, review and, hopefully, enjoy.

Mello POV

I lay on the rickety old bed with a tall-ish, but still shorter than me, redhead cuddled up next to me. I had the best nights sleep ever! Well I suppose that's because Matt tired me out last night. I think he has forgiven me for making him lose on his new Star Trek game. He had got to the 361st level and I made him lose. I did feel kinda bad but not for long when the kiss went a lot further than I imagined. I didn't even think he was gay. It was just a big risk I was willing to take. But he was willing to take it to the bedroom side of it. Very willing. More willing than Near with a new toy.

Hang on. Why am I thinking of that albino virgin when I've just proved I'm obviously not? Yay that's one thing I've beaten him in. Losing my virginity first. Sucka!

Matt stirred in his sleep. I'm going to get some chocolate from the kitchen because I'm kind of bored when I am awake and Matt is asleep. I went to get up but Matt mumbled,

"Don't go Mels. Stay here." Then he started sobbing but with no tears. I've never seen someone sob in their sleep. So I just hushed him down and stayed put.

Damn!

Damn I wanted that chocolate so badly. Well Matt is worth it. I snuggled down a bit more so I was closer to him. I could feel his warm breath breathing against my cold neck. I rubbed my blond head. I know I said Matt was worth it but I really do want that chocolate.

What shall I do now? I kissed his forehead and gently rolled out of bed, this time desperately trying not to disturb him.

I crept into the kitchen quietly. What was the time? Um, it's half 5. I slipped my hand into the chocolate drawer and grabbed a 200g bar of galaxy.

I heard a loud bark outside. Anyone else would have just ignored it but not me. I screamed a loud, long and high scream. I heard Matt moving. Now I'd woken him up.

Matt POV

I was woken by a piercing scream. I could tell it was Mello. I got up quickly to see what was wrong.

When I went into the kitchen I saw Mello stood there naked like a statue. There was no burglar. No Kira. No nothing, well that's if you don't count a bar of chocolate.

"What the fuck man?"

"I...I...It's".

"What? There isn't anything."

A dog started barking rather loudly outside and Mello screamed again.

"What's up with you?"

"D...Did you hear that?"

"Yes, it was a dog."

"Exactly." He jumped a mile as soon as the barking started up again.

"I don't like dogs." What the hell?

"What do you mean 'you don't like dogs."

"I don't like dogs. I'm scared of them."

"Scared of them?"

"Yes, fucking scared of them. Like a phobia."

"Ok, Mello. It's half 5 and I'm very tired. You choose now to tell me you have dog phobia. Mello, you are a member of the mafia, you carry two guns with you, you ride a motor bike, you have an obsession with leather, you are not worried about Kira but you have a phobia of _dogs_??"

"Yes."

"That's pathetic." I went back into the bedroom and lay down on my bed. I thought about the conversation I'd just had. My boyfriend has dog phobia.


	3. Just for Men

Chapter 3 now YAY! ^ . ^ This chapter is dedicated to Kitori-xxx again coz she like the Just for Men bit in chap 1.

Matt POV

Here I go again I'm back in the bathroom. I am back with my bottle.

I opened the lid slowly. Shall I? Mello will be back soon. No, I'll risk it. I started what I do most days when Mello is out. I am kind of getting fed up of it. I know I only have to buy another bottle every 5 -6 weeks because I manage to be able to leave it that long before I desperately need another one. I locked the bathroom door and started the very familiar process.

Not long after I had started I heard Mello come through our front door. Holy crap!

Mello walked straight into the cream walled room I was in. I had my head upside down in our bath with the shower head on full blast. His eyes scanned the room.

First he looked at me.

Then my hair.

Then the bottle.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Um. I can explain."

"Ok. How can you explain why you have your red head over a bathtub with a bottle of Just for Men by your knees?"

"I...I..."

"You?"

"I dye my hair."

"Why? Don't you like your natural shade of red?"

"My hair isn't red."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

"I have."

"What do you mean?" Mello looked rather puzzled.

"I told you, my hair isn't red. Not any shade of red. In fact it is the total opposite."

"What black?"

"No the opposite of black."

"Oh. I get it."

"Really? You do?"

"Yea. You were teasing me about having grey hair the other day and needing Just for Men so that it would cover up the fact that you had grey hair."

"No!"

"WTF?!"

"I don't have grey hair. I have white hair."

"What as in albino fucktard Near white?"

"Yes."

" Oh. My. Bloody. God." He look shocked but, almost intrigued.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are trying to find out something..." His blue eyes looked at me carefully. He was definitely trying to find out something.

"Mels, what is it?"

"Do you like Near?"

"No of course I don't! I hate him with my guts!"

"Why do you hate him though?"

"I just do. I hate him like you do."

"Are you related to him at all?"

"No of course I am not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I would know if I was related to that idiot." My eyes squinted behind my goggles.

"See! You are squinting! That means you are lying."

"Screw you."

"Screw me? Go ahead I'm sure that would be nice."

"Mello! You know what I meant."

"Yea I did but I will never literally screw you again unless you tell me the truth."

"There is nothing to tell!"

"Yes there is you liar. Do you know what fuck- hugging is?"

"No. But knowing you like a do Mello then it is probably something rather dirty."

"No you are wrong it is actually quite clean."

"Fuck you."

"Ok go ahead!"

"Shut up Mels!"

"Why should I?"

"Do you want me to tell you how your arch enemy virgin albino bastard is connected with me?"

"Yes shoot me."

"Ok, but promise you won't hate me if I tell you?"

"No. How could I hate you Matt? You are so wonderful no matter what you are or do."

"So you won't hate me even though Near is my brother?"

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did. Please review whether you love it or hate it. Please review coz it's my bday 2morrow and i will be really happy if i get loads of reviews review button is calling you again! Martata x


	4. Contacts

Oh dear. Big shock. Mello is pissed that Matt is Near's sibling. Mello-Mellon (woo!)

I know your views on Matt are different but he is till the same ole person. ^ . ^

(Hopefully)

"You are NEAR'S brother? Of all people it had to be Near didn't it?" The image of that twat flashed through my mind. His innocent eyes were beneath his perfect white eyebrows. His white outfit to match him with his white hair spiked up. There was a lot of white on this image.

If you were to print it off a camera, then you wouldn't need much ink as mostly it would be WHITE!

There was too much white. And to think Matt is like that... OOH it sends me bloody shudders town my back.

"Your eyebrows are red Matt. Do you dye them?"

"Yes."

WHAT THE HELL? Who dyes their eyebrows?

"What about your eyes? Are they some albino colour aswell?"

"Well yes. I wear dark green contact lenses in case you ever got my goggles off me." Oh I wondered why there was an email from eBay on his account. From seller _contact001 _it had said. I hadn't gone right into it though as that would be nosy. So Matt was ... roughly the same ... age as ... Near ... so...

" Are you twins?"

"No. _No. _**NO!"**

"You are squinting again."

" God damn it! "

"How can you be twins? I thought your birthday is in February and Near's is in August?"

"Well our birthday is May 12th. It is right in the middle of our birthday's you know of."

I must have given him a funny look because he burst into tears (!).

"Why are you looking at me like that? You keep going on at me like it is my fault. Or as if I love him! You blame me? It's not my fault. I do not even want to go near (har de har) him. I hate him with my guts. I told you that before. I hate him and I wish he wasn't my brother. I WISH HE WAS NEVER EVEN BORN! I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN GONE TO WAMMY'S!"

"Was he born before or after you?"

"You...!" The next millisecond I felt a sharp slap across the right hand side of my face. Matt had never hit me before and actually meant it.

"Matt?" His red (ha) head turned away from me as if he was ashamed. So he should be! Slapping me? The bloody cheek of it. Most women would have dumped him there and then if he had done that. But I'm a man. At least I think I am. I don't think I am a woman.

"You are not."

"I'm not what?"

"Don't worry."

"No tell me Matt. You can tell me anything as I think that was your deepest darkest secret wasn't it?" I chuckled uneasily. I wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or cry. My boyfriend, best friend, and brother to my evil virgin bastard enemy. Up until today I would never even have dreamed of this. I wonder if there was anything else he was hiding?

"No. Well not exactly. You know Mello, you think you know me but you don't. You don't know anything about me. In fact I'm glad you don't and you should not think you do. Because inside, deep down, you know I am right and you are wrong." He turned and walked away confidently.

And although I can hear him crying, what he just said tears me apart.

Rips me in half and makes me feel so small. It is like I don't even belong here. Which I don't. He is too special too lose yet makes me feel so horrid about myself. The only solution is to do something about it. Either I should confront him or ... I really don't know. Just let him tear me apart.

What do you think guys? I am so sorry it took so long to update. If anyone is wondering about the thing where he said it was not his deepest secret it will all make sense soon mweh heh heh heh. I thought of the eye thing coz I didn't know why Matt wore goggles. Review please people by Clicking this thing down here.


	5. Captured!

Finally updated! Thanks for reading ;-). There isn't really much humour in this one guys!

Warning: A little violence because... well you will find out in the next chapter... ... ...

"Look, Matt, I am really sorry. I never meant to upset you it's just it was a big shock for me."

"I know. I shouldn't have snapped back at you either, but you can make it up to me by making out with me."

"Yea sure." I could feel myself blushing. "I was kind of hoping you would say that." I pulled him towards me and kissed him quite ferociously.

"Whoa, feisty, calm down.

"Sorry it's just we have only ever made out once Matt, and that was amazing but I'm eager to do it again even better." Then I was back on him. His tongue felt warm on mine. He ran his fingers through my hair, then down my neck and spine slowly. His hands wondered to the front of my torso and began to undo the buttons of my shirt. They were stiff even for me to undo so he was having a bit of a job. His waistcoat was so much easier to take off him. He gave up with my buttons and ripped my shirt off. Then came the trousers and the pants. We went into the bedroom and before we continued I panted, "Oh my gosh, I feel like an 18 year old schoolboy."

"Well you would have been earlier this year. Instead you are a 19 year old college student you idiot."

"Oh yeah." I giggled before locking every part of my body onto his. We carried on for a long, long while until a gun shot was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" Matt sounded scared. His cheeks went the same colour as his hair being embarrassed that he was scared.

"Don't worry Matt I will go see what happened."

"Be careful." He whispered. Ahh bless him, he is so sweet and caring.

I crept along the hallway to look into the living room.

"Oh, shit." The window was smashed and a tall dark figure was heading my way. Then Matt ran out of our room.

"There are quite a few men coming towards the house what are we going to do?"

"You call Watari, L and Roger and run."

"What will you do?"

"Protect you from getting shot and getting my photo album of us."

"? ? ?"

"Don't worry about it now, just fucking run as fast as those lovely legs will go."

I went back into the bedroom to find the one thing most precious to me: the photo album with about a million photos of me and Matt. A made the mistake of glancing out the window as I became face to face with a masked man. I staggered out the room to find my dearest companion. I thought we were going to get killed or taken hostage or something.

When I finally caught sight of Matt, someone had already got to him.

"Oh shit!" I punched the man holding him; well at least I went to, when another figure grabbed my arm. I looked down at the cross hanging around my neck and silently prayed,

'God, I may have sinned in my life, but I am too young to die. I have waited 12 years to go out with Matt; please do not ruin everything by taking away my life. Please spare Matt's life as well as mine. Amen'.

"MATT!" I screamed.

"Shut up." Big Mystery Man said.

"No." Smaller Mystery Man gagged me. Shepherd of Judea, he gagged me! Then the bigger of the two slapped my face and punched my stomach. Hard.

"Do not ever tell me no again else you will regret it."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Matt yelled. He kicked the Mystery Man suddenly, making him stumble. Mystery Man pulled a knife from his trousers and slashes Matt's arm with it. Blood spurted from his white arm.

"MMM!" I half mumbled half screamed under my gag.

"It is alright, Mels. I am going to be fine. You are going to be fine." He looked at me and it was like we were having a telepathic conversation.

Matt, I do not want to lose you. I love you too much.

_I know, I love you too. You will not lose me, stop worrying so much!_

How can I not? Besides I can tell you are worried as well.

_Fuck you Mels._

I would love you to.

Smaller Mystery Man pushed me down our corridor and out our front door. He blindfolded me and Matt, and shoved us a bit more. When our blindfolds were taken off, we were in a room with dull light.

"So, boys, tell me a bit about you." Big Mystery Man said. I knew there were more Mystery Men outside that could kill us in a minute but that made me more nervous to speak. Matt was the first to speak.

"My name is Matt and this is Mello. We are 19 year old college students that work hard. We are flatmates and also best friends. I am addicted to smoking and gaming, and Mello loves chocolate."

"Very well. Any there any other additional details you can tell me?" His voice sounded strangely similar.

"Not really. Have you got any other questions you want us to answer?" Matt was soo brave. I admired him really badly.

"Matt, how would you feel if Mello was killed?"

"Why, I would be too upset for words. I would miss my best friend who I met when I was 7, 12 years ago."

"Why though?"

"Because... Well... Because I have known him for too long and share a brotherly bond with him."

"And what about you, Mello"?

"Umm... Well... Uh... The same as what Matt said." I stammered. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I wish I could shoot them with my gun.

Wait! My gun! I went to reach for my gun when I realised my hands had been bound. Then, just about all my hope shattered into a million pieces, like glass smashed on tiles. It was hopeless.

"A brotherly bond, yes nothing more than that, no?" I looked at Matt.

"No." He said. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I was just wondering if you were gay."

"Yes, of a matter of fact I am." Matt looked at me as if to say 'what are you playing at, boy?' "I am one of the happiest and jolliest college students you can find." I grinned sheepishly. I thought that was pretty clever and Matt stifled a solemn laugh.

"But you are not gay as in homosexual are you?"

"Would it matter if we were?"

"Yes, actually. I will let you go if I think you answer the next three questions truthfully."

"Ok then go ahead." I exclaimed. Time for some telepathy eye contact again, I think.

Matt, shall we speak the truth?

_Yes. It is the onl_y hope we have. Even if that does mean admitting we are going out.

"Are you and Matt good friends or are you more than that?"

"Well, more than that."

"Ok so do you love each other?"

"Yes." We chorused.

"Last question. Are you two going out and making love?"

"Will you unmask your face if we answer?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Then, yes. We have been intimate before, and are currently going out." I said a little reluctantly.

"Very good." He pulled the mask off his face and his eyes gleamed at us. "April Fool."

So, who do you think it is? Do you like it? Review please! I am so sorry it took so long.


	6. April Fool

**Okay this is a basically a filler chapter. After this it will be back to humour, romance and happiness. I hope...**

"April Fools?" I was miffed. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Yep. That was classic. You should have seen your faces!" Apparently it was.

"Yea. Right. That was so not funny. You scared the living shit out of me and Mels." I was angry. Really angry. And trust me; I am not a pretty sight when I get properly angry like I am now.

"So? A least we know you are gay now." I gave him a death glare. My blue orbs staring into blood red ones.

"What do you mean so? I am going to have to bandage up Matt's poor arm. You bloody slashed it!"

"And don't forget the smashed window."

"Which you will have to pay for."

"Whatever. C'mon how many scars have I given us Whammy boys? You have never complained before."

"Yea well that is just one scar too many. Now if you don't mind, considering it is 3 in the morning, we are going home." Just as I started to turn away I heard his voice say

"Aw look how old do you think they were there? Seven maybe?"

"My photo album!" I was handed it easily. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." I stormed out dragging Matt with me. I wasn't so scared now I knew who was behind the mask. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get out of there quickly before I killed someone with my now retrieved gun.

I unlocked our front door and jumped on my memory foam mattress. Heaven. As I felt my eyelids flutter shut the last person I saw was Matt. My Matt.

**Matt POV**

Mello fell asleep quickly but I wanted to know what was in the photo album. I crept over to his sleeping body and took the album that was lying by his feet. It was white with a black gun and games consoles around the edge. It suited us perfectly. I don't know where he got this from.

"Wow." As I opened it I saw a photo of us as seven year olds. That was the day I met him. The day I became his loyal puppy and followed him out to a game of football (much to my reluctance might I add). I flicked through hundreds of photos. From playing Frisbee to when we started high school they were all there. What is weird is that I don't remember him ever taking any photos of us. Hundreds and hundreds. Endless photos. Some of them made me laugh, and some of them even made me cry. When I finally got to the end I noticed there was just two empty spaces. There was one single word written in blood red. Catch. I had to wake Mello up.

"Mels."

"Ngh. What Matty?"

"Why are there two spaces missing at the end of the photo album?"

"Oh... err... wait. TWO?"

"Yes there are two spaces at the end."

"What? Let me see! There should only be one blank spot." He snatched the album out of my hands and flicked to the back before I could protest. "I. Will. Kill. Him."

"Who?"

"B!"

"Why?"

"There was an empty space at the back for...err... something and there was a picture of us kissing. B took it!"

"Kissing...B...Wha?" That is when I decided to faint. I soon awoke again though and Mello had got the picture safely in the album. Somehow?

"Wait!"

"What now, Mello?"

"It's Saturday. You need to get some rest because we are going out tomorrow."

"Really? Where?"

"Carbooting."

**This is the shortest chapter I have EVER written. Oh well remember this is just a filler and next chapter is going to be fun! Oh and please review. They make my day. Martata x**


	7. Car boot

Normal POV

"Come on Matt! Wakey wakey, rise and shine honey!" Mello tugged at the patterned curtains letting the morning sunlight stream through the windows. Matt winced his eyes at the sudden change from the darkness if sleep to the bright light on an April morning.

"What, why?" His messed up auburn hair was sprayed all over the dark blue pillow. Yep, it wasn't white, due to the big hatred with Near that Mello has. He said that if they bought white pillows or anything white for the bed that it would be like fucking Near. His exact words. . . (O.o)

"We are going to the car boot!"

"Erm, Mels?" Matt lifted his hand to rub his eyes and then curled his fingers under his goggles. Ah the goggles were his savior bringing the whole world to have an orange tinge and look warm and fuzzy.

"Yes..?"

"What exactly is a car boot?" Mello nearly choked on his own saliva.

" Oh my gosh, you have never been? It's where people sell all their stuff whether it's old or new for really cheap! They bring it in their cars and put it all on a table then people go and buy it! It is a bit like a market apart from a lot cheaper and you can bargain with them. "

"Oh cool. What kind of stuff do you get there?"

"Oh, all sorts… sweets, paintings, car bits, _video games._" Mello emphasized the last part dramatically.

At this Matt bolted upright and jumped out of bed.

"Come on, Mels! We have to eat quickly!"

"Already eaten. Besides we don't have to leave for another hour yet."

"Another hour? Then why did you wake me uupp?" Matt whined

"Because if I hadn't, then you and your sexy, lazy arse would never have gotten up." He placed a kiss on Matt's forehead and slapped said arse before walking off to yet again make sure his hair was straight. Matt mumbled something about stupid girl hair and got the response "I heard that, fucker!"

"Sorry fuckee!"

"Fuckee?"

"Yep I'm the fuck_er _and you are the fuck_ee_. " He giggled to himself nervously.

"Oh really now? And I really wanted to save those handcuffs and bondage for a special occasion. Oh and the whip!"

"Handcuffs? Bondage? WHIP? Forget the car boot can't we stay here and have some fun?"

"Er… NO!"

"Why? My phsyco masochistic side of me will take over and take care of certain masochistic tendencies on their own…"

Matt waited for the response. Waited for the 'No I'll take care of that' but got no such reply.

"Oh well. We can do that later! Come on, time to go on to the mellomobile!"

"You got the helmets?"

"No Matt. Besides I thought you had _masochistic tendencies_?"

Matt cringed "I do."

"Then if you fall off without a helmet, maybe you can help satisfy those needs."

"There is a difference between me being masochistic and becoming a vegetable!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Mello sped off with Matt clinging on to his waist, much to his delight. Matt tucked his head into Mello's shoulder. When they reached there Matt realised he had no money. (le gasp) Mello handed him a £50 note very casually.

"Holy shit, Mels! Where did you get this kind of money?"

"Prostitution" Seeing the look of horror on Mail's face he laughed softly. " I'm joking honey, Im yours and yours only. Anyway that is the smallest cash I have but make sure you bring me change back 'kay?"

"Aren't I coming around with you Melly?"

"I don't particularly want to spend hours on one game stall so no. But I will meet you at the ice cream van in two hours."

"Two hours? That's ages Mels!"

"Trust me, time will go quite quickly!"

Matt POV ___Two hours later. . . _

Ah Zelda your my hero. I probably have ages of time til I have to meet Mels. I have to meet him at 11... Crapbags its 11.25 now! I sprinted as fast as I ould over the rough ground to find a grumpy Mello there.

"You are late. And where is my change?"

"Um, I kind of spent it all..."

"You what? Get on the bike now, we are going home." Silence was between us on the journey home. It was very awkward on my part. We got inside and I put my bags down. Before I could say sorry i was pushed into the bedroom. Being kissed ferociously I honestly didn't mind.

"So, did you have a good time today?"

"What? You are not angry?"

"Of course not! Firstly I had only just beaten you there myself and secondly I expected no change. I just wanted you to have a good time..."

"I did, I did. But... Mello?"

"Yes Matty?"

"Where do you keep that bondage?"

"Cheeky bastard!"

As I have said in my other updates, I am ill. I have typed this while having time off school. That alone proves I'm ill because up until now I have never had an ill day off school since I started my high school. Please, Please review I will get better then and I will be happy! Also I am REALLY sorry if i have offended anybody in any way by what I hav said in this chapter. I have apologized so no flames please! Thank you! Martata x


	8. Perfect

"I have bondage marks over, like, MY WHOLE BODY!"

"Mels, you were the one who mentioned bondage in the first place! Besides, if you really hated it that much I could always go and visit B…"

"B? NO WAY! YOU WOULDN'T DARE…"

"Oh yes, Mello I would. Besides B likes a bit of rough and tumble so I'm sure that…"

"Okay, okay! I have heard enough. I forgive you, okay? It was my entire fault not yours. I should not have complained when it was my own fault for mentioning it in the first place! I'M SORRY!"

"Hey, dude, calm down! I was joking okay? I would never turn to B even if I _was _sexually frustrated. I would never betray you like that. I would only ever turn to anyone else unless you said I could. Well apart from Near…"

"Near?"

"I am joking! Besides, as much as I hate him, he is my twin brother. And that would be… Ew… just wrong!"

"Yeah I knew you were joking really I was just playing along with your game."

"Okay, Mels, of course you were." I kissed him playfully on the forehead and off to my room. And then I waited for Mello. I knew it wouldn't be long.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Maaatttt?"

"Yes Mello?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Would you like to go out somewhere tonight? Like to dinner? If your limp has gone by then obviously…" I smirked

"You bloody git! No I won't as you said that!" So I took off my goggles. Honestly I swear I can get almost anything I want with my eyes.

"But please, Mello… I really wanted to take you out for dinner. My treat…" I looked up at him and tried to bat my eyelashes in a cute non-Misa way. And it worked like a charm.

"Where and what time?"

"Seven. In the new restaurant, Tanoshii Fusion. It is Japanese, you like that don't you, Mello?"

"Fine… but…"

"I'm off to get ready!"

"But we have four hours, Matt!"

"And? It takes a long time to always look this beautiful you know." I just heard him sigh and I went to get ready…

_3 hours 45 minutes later…_

Which outfit? My normal stuff? Something nicer? Oh damn it; I'll put on my suit. My suit was a black blazer/ jacket, with two little buttons. The jacked also had a small pocket inside that couldn't be seen from an onlooker. The shirt was white with a black bow tie, the shirt having a nice collar and little white buttons all down the shirt. Then I had black trousers to top the suit off. I wondered what Mello would wear…

_Mello POV_

Shit! I don't have any idea what to wear! Maybe a leather outfit or something more casual… Hell, it's a nice restaurant so I will wear my 'nice clothes'. A.K.A my suit. Wait, no! I will wear my Armani jeans blue shirt with my black Topman skinny jeans. They make me look even more obviously gay - if it isn't already obvious. Oh well, and then lastly, I sprayed my new Only The Brave aftershave from Diesel. I had straightened and gelled my hair and I prayed to god, that I looked alright. Then again, I always seem to look alright to Matty. I just wondered what Ma…

"Mels, are you ready yet?

"Yeah, I'm just com… WOW! Oh my friggin god, Matt you look so smart and sexy!"

"Don't look too bad yourself" He answered with a blush to his pale complexion. "Shall we go, then?"

As we made our way to the Japanese restaurant I couldn't help but feel excited. I mean, we haven't been out to dinner in ages. In fact I don't know the last time Matt took me out for dinner; I wonder what all this is for. . .

_Once they had finished dinner. . . _

"Wow, that sushi really filled me up, Matt."

"Yeah same here, Mels. Hey I'm stuck on a crossword."

"What's the clue?"

"A phrase used in proposal, 14 letters?"

"W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E? That is 14 letters."

"And will you?"

"What?" He slipped his hand inside his jacket where there appeared to be a small hidden pocked. He pulled out a navy blue square box and held it in such a way I knew it was for me. Matt came close to me and bent onto one knee. Typical romantic geek he is. Wait. . . Proposal. One knee. Square box. Fancy restaurant. Oh. My. Fucking. God! If he says what I think he is going to say I think I am in heaven. I have dreamt of this since I was 12 for god's sake. Please, God, if you do love me, let him ask me to…

"Mihael Keehl, will you marry me?"

"Ohh…Ohh…Ummm Yes? Yes, yes, yes!" I hugged him so tight there was a wonder he could breathe! The ring was lovely as well! It was a plain silver band but engraved on the inside it said 'forever yours'. It was perfect. The ring was perfect. The proposal was perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Apart from. . .

"Damn!"

"What?" Matt looked alarmed.

"I guess that technically means I am going to be a housewife. . . "

"Yup suck it up like a man…"

"Oh hahaha! Very funny, Matty."

"I know my lovely fiancé I am just hilarious!" Then he kissed me so softly that if it wasn't for the fact the adrenaline was making me more aware of my surroundings, I wouldn't have even noticed it. And guess what? I didn't care because it was perfect.

_Matt POV_

Do you know how that felt? To see his face like that after I proposed. Shock, pure shock yet utter happiness. And I feel over the moon. I felt my speech was a bit crappy but all in all… It as just pure perfect. And with Mello around, it was never any less than that.

I know it wasn't that good… It was a filler chapter and I am ill. I only ever seem to update when I am ill . . . oh well! If anyone has any suggestions as to what could happen next then please review or PM me! Sorry that it is so short I tried to make it a bit fluffy but I don't know if I did… Thank you and if you review I will get better quicker! Martata x

p.s the hyperlinks to their outfits are on my profile. The restaurant is also real.


End file.
